lexxs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay Bonaparte
| hometown=Waukegan, Illinois | occupation = Pharmacy Manager | season=Peru – The Inca Empire | tribes= | place= ?/18 | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | days= N/A | }} Lindsay Bonaparte is a contestant from Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. Profile Lindsay Bonaparte, born in Chicago, was raised in Cicero, Illinois by an ex-Navy SEAL mother and a father who fought in the Korean War. Sparking an interest in the military, she joined the U.S. Navy shortly after high school. She was stationed in Honolulu, Hawaii at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam for seven years. While serving, she earned her Doctor of Pharmacy from Hawaii Pacific University. Since flying home she has been enjoying life, running day-to-day pharmacy operations. Growing up with a love for swimming, she went from a neighborhood wader to a notable medalist at the Midwestern Summer Tourney, a biyearly sporting event where local teams show their athletic verve. Since attending her first tournament with the North Chicago Swim Team in 2007, she has won four individual golds in total: three in the '200-meter butterfly', and one in the '400-meter individual medley'. Nicknamed "Admiral Butterfly" by her team for her military might and impressive butterfly stroke accolades, she has a family-style bond with all of her swimmates. Inspired by her mother's successful war against breast cancer, she hosts the swim team to cancer awareness events around Chicago not only to raise money for their practice pool, but to raise eyebrows about medical research. Decorated with pride and tenacity, she will certainly put in the efforts to win Survivor. Bonaparte's hobbies include competitive swimming, leisurely bike rides, paintball, skeet shooting, synchronized diving, and woodworking. She describes herself as "an outgoing and proud, take-no-crap tomboy". Her biggest achievement in life is the first time she jumped into a pool from the 33-foot diving platform; as a result, she conquered her fear of heights and made high-diving an enjoyable pastime. She thinks the biggest challenge in this competition is maintaining a vegan system because she is lactose intolerant and dislikes the taste of meat. She believes the Sole Survivor title will go to her because she considers herself an assertive leader and a jill of all trades. She wants to be on LEXX'S SURVIVOR to be the first Navy Officer crowned Sole Survivor, and win the $1 million to buy new instruments for the hospital she works with and plan her wedding and honeymoon. Bonaparte lives in Waukegan with her recently-engaged fiance David. Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire 'Voting History' Post-Survivor Trivia *Lindsay is one of two U.S. Armed Forces veterans who competed in Peru – The Inca Empire. The other veteran is Jonathan Roca; he was placed on the same original tribe as her. *Lindsay is the first contestant and first female contestant from Illinois. *Lindsay's luxury item is a swim cap. Category:Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire Category:Peru – The Inca Empire Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Military Veterans Category:Illinois Contestants Category:Inti Tribe Category:1979 births Category:September births